<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green eyes by Dhyrbfyty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482671">Green eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhyrbfyty/pseuds/Dhyrbfyty'>Dhyrbfyty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Just George loving Dream’s eyes, M/M, What a simp smh, this is all fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhyrbfyty/pseuds/Dhyrbfyty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George can’t get enough of Dream’s eyes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what happened when I wrote this but i hope y’all enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green eyes. He knew that was their color, even if he couldn’t see them. Beautiful emerald green eyes. That’s how they were described to him. Eyes that sparkled like diamonds, rich with emotion.</p>
<p>He loved the eyes. The way they crinkled with a smile. The way they would shine with joy, pure, unfiltered happiness. </p>
<p>He loved them even when they were sad. When the eyes glossed over, tears small pools inside them. He thought they were beautiful, gorgeous. But sad eyes meant a sad inhabitant, and he made it his solemn duty to not see them. </p>
<p>He loved the way they would get during the in-between. Still wet with tears, but shiny with brought back joy.</p>
<p>He loved the way they scrunched when annoyed, or in serious thought. Oftentimes the scrunch eyes were accidental, and when pointed out would usually follow with a blush. The scrunched eyes were his favorite too. The way you could barely see the green orbs. It made him feel warm.</p>
<p>He especially loved the way the eyes got when they were alone. Raw emotion ripped from the depths of the mind, vulnerability at it’s peak. It only happened when no one else was around. The eyes were different every time. Sometimes filled with tears, tea kettle wheezes having gone on too long, breath catching in their throat. Other times they were broken, memories of the past surfacing like sharks, his shirt getting wet as the eyes poured out tears. Or when they were filled with nothing but pure affection, gazing  lovingly as they drank in the image of the boy.</p>
<p>He loved those green eyes. He could stare at them forever. Green, a color he couldn’t see, yet could. The way the eyes expressed so many different emotions, each more complex than the last. </p>
<p>He missed them when the mask was there. Hiding the things he loved so much. But it was okay, really.</p>
<p>Because he knew he would see them again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>